


Snow Globe

by RedMandaPanda



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMandaPanda/pseuds/RedMandaPanda
Summary: Robb and Sansa are trapped by the storm of the decade.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Now that season seven is over, I'm (hopefully) going to be able to focus on writing again. This is just a bit of fun while I work on my other stories.

Robb had never considered his sister in any way beyond what was deemed proper, but being trapped in their tiny rental during the worst snowstorm in a decade had changed things. They were supposed to return home for winter break, but he had convinced Sansa to linger an extra day so he could go on a date, leaving them stranded. News reports estimated it would be over a week until roads were clear, meaning they would miss spending Yule and Sansa's birthday with their family. The second day of the storm was when things got worse, they lost power and Sansa has lashed out, blaming him for their misfortunes. He should have just let her vent her disappointment, but something about the cold made her anger hard to bear and he instead yelled back at her, sending her stomping to her room to pout.

He'd only meant to make peace when he called her out to get warm by their fire, but he'd remembered Uncle Brandon's joke about every Northern child being born nine months after a storm, “Better to go at it like rabbits than rip each others' throats out.” When Robb mentioned that wisdom to Sansa, he had meant it as a joke, but he saw the flash on interest on her face. It made him careless and drove him to kiss her, ready to pull away but Sansa tugged him closer, returning his kiss passionately. She urged him only at every step and he takes her for the first time on their couch, not even undressing, just tugging her sweatpants down enough. She was wet for him and once she'd mentioned being on birth control, he took it for permission to fuck her bare and he'd buried himself to the hilt. With her calves resting on his shoulders he fucks her quickly and few words were spoken their first time together, but when they found their release they moaned each others' name.

Robb held her through the afterglow and she'd fitted their hands together, “It's like we're in a snow globe. It just the two of us in our tiny little world, it barely feels real. When the snow melts we'll go back to the way it was before, but while it's just you and me...” At his suggest that they bring one of their mattresses to the living room and she rewarded him with a sweet smile. She rewarded him once more when the task was done, stripping down and pulling him close under the covers. His hands are restless, squeezing her shapely ass and soft breasts, cupping her hip and he grinds against her. He bites the pale column of her throat, hoping to leave his mark, even if it would fade before long. 

He pushes her onto her back, pinning her hands to the mattress, smirking when she arches against him. “That's my girl,” He chuckles, “So eager, might as well be begging. I bet I could make you beg.”

Sansa inhales sharply, staring at him for a moments before releasing a breathy laugh, “I don't want to beg, I just want you.” He surprised by the boldness, not expecting it from his prim sister, but he never dreamed that she want him. She hooks a leg over his, grinding against his thigh and he can feel her wetness. 

He lowers his mouth to a pebbled nipple and suckles gently, holding back a laugh when he feels her jerks against him, hands straining against his hold. “That sounds like begging to me, sweetheart.” He moves his mouth to her other breast and she shivers beneath him, “Just tell me what you want Sansa.”

“I already told you, I want you.”

“And you have me, but if you want more, you better tell me what you want.”

She whines at him, “Robb, stop being such a tease, please!”

“I will, once you tell me.” He leans up to kiss her, sucking on her bottom lip until she moans for him.

When he pulls back she's panting, “Inside, I want you inside me.” He releases one hand and grips his cock, rubbing the head between her wet lips before releasing in and slipping two fingers into her dripping entrance. She groans in pleasure and frustration, “No, I want more Robb, please!”

A third finger slips easily in as his thumb glides around her clit, “Like this? Or do you mean you want my cock?” 

“More, I want that, please Robb.”

“Say the word Sansa, I want to hear it from that pretty mouth.”

He works his thumb over her a little rougher and she throws her head back to moan, “Cock.” The words drawn out through her moan and he feels it twitch against her thigh. “I want it inside me again, your cock.” 

He pulls his hand away and uses his sticky fingers to guide himself back to her soaked pussy, pushing in slowly until he's surrounds by the fluttering quim. She close to her release, which is a relief, he won't last long. The thought that she's still slick from his come inside her awakens a madness within him and he pushes her thighs wide and pounds her into his mattress. “Feel good, sweetheart? Like that?” She moans and tries to meet his thrusts, eyes drifting closes as she surrenders to pleasure.

Robb can't look away though, he never wants to forget the way she looks. Her red hair spread across the pillows, skin flushed all over and the way her teats jiggle with every rough thrust in, she's the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. “I'm close, so close,” She whimpers, “Just need a little more, just want to feel you come inside me.” Her words push him over the edge and he spills inside her. He grinds his pelvis against her sex and she follows him, walls milking him of his seed.

He collapses on top of her, but she offers no complaints, wrapping her arms and legs around him and holds him close. It will be hard to go back to before, knowing now what he'll be missing. Even after only fucking twice, she's easily the best he's ever had. He wonders if it's the absence of a condom, but he guilty thinks it may be that she's forbidden. Or maybe it's just Sansa, beautiful, sweet, and eager for love. He hopes the storms lasts, he doesn't want this time to end.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm hasn't ended, so the smut won't either!

When Sansa awakens the next morning, she is alone in bed, surrounded by the scent of her brother. The only sounds she can hear is the crackle of the fire and the soft hush of the snow fall outside. She strains her ears for Robb and finally hears his footsteps coming down the hall before she listens to him shed his clothes and he crawls back into bed behind her. He pulls her back against him, and she feels his nose pressed against his neck and hear him inhale deeply. Butterflies spring to life in her stomach as she lays against him, her heart picking up speed and she feels that familiar ache between her thighs.

She replays everything they'd done the night before over in her head, wishing she were bolder and knew how to say such filthy things. She had never expected to enjoy hearing anyone say such shameful things, or urge her into saying them, but she had enjoyed it as much as any other part of their love making. Robb had obviously enjoyed it and she worries she disappointed him with her shyness. She wasn't a virgin, but before Robb she had only had sex twice and neither times could measure up to yesterday with Robb.

Finally her need overwhelmed her and she pushed back against Robb's hardness and moaned quietly, “Good morning, Robb.”

His lips brushed her ear, “Good morning, Sansa. How are you?”

She blushes, “I'm well. I want you.”

Robb chuckles, nipping her earlobe as his hands journey up and down her body, one starts kneading her breasts as the other slips between her thighs and finds her wet. “I want you too, sweetheart.” He pushes against her body, rolling her onto her stomach before straddling her thighs. He leans over her, “It this alright?”

Sansa nods, distracted by the feel of his length along her ass. She remembers the wicked way Robb pressed her to say cock, and just the thought of the word makes her throb with need, but as she thinks about the way it fills her, hot and thick, she whimpers. “Robb, how did you know what to say? Where did that filthy talk come from? It made me so hot, I just don't understand...”

He kisses her cheek, “I just said the things I wanted to say. And urged you to say the things I wanted to hear. Hearing prim and proper Sansa beg for my cock, it was almost as good as seeing that pretty mouth wrapped around my cock.” She feel her skin get hot and pushes her hips up against him, “You can do it too Sansa.”

“I can't! What if I said something gross or embarrassing? I don't want to wreak everything.”

“I doubt that very much. It's not that hard Sansa, really.” He pulls back and his hands push open her ass cheeks and he guides himself to her dripping entrance, “Just tell me how this makes you feel, sweetheart.” He pushes inside her tortuously slow, but steadily until finally he's filled her completely.

“Goooood.” She moans, fingers gripping the sheets beneath her. “Full and hot all over.”

He set a slow pace and she wants to buck against him but his weight pins her to the bed, leaving her at his mercy, “Know why you're so full? You've got such a tight little pussy. It's so wet for me.”

His words inflame her, “I am, I'm so wet for your big cock,” He picks up the pace then, and tightens his grip on her hips, “I want you, want you so bad. I feel like a different person when you're inside me. Feel sexy, never felt like that, not until I felt you come inside me.” She feels bolder without looking at his face, words she never imagines spilling from her lips. 

One of his hands snakes under her and finds her clit. “Don't worry, baby, going to fill you up like you want. You're going to come for me first though.” His thrusts lose their rhythm as he starts to fuck her harder, the sound of his hips against her ass filling the room and underneath the slick sound of her pussy.

“Don't stop, love that, Robb. So close, Gods, Robb, please please PLEASE!” The come apart together, her walls tightening in unison with the first twitch of his cock as he spills deep inside her. She reaches behind herself and grabs for his backside, trying to push him deeper.

He grinds against her until her body relaxes beneath him, completely spent. He frees his hand and strokes her side as he lowers himself over her like a blanket. “You're a natural, sweetheart.” He kisses her, the angle awkward, tongues sliding together. It heats her blood all over again and she pushes her hips up against him, she wants more and he groans in response, “Fuck Sansa, again already? Such a hungry girl.” 

“I can't help it. I just want you.”

He kisses her shoulder, “I want you too, but it will be a little bit until I'm able again...”

She thinks about what he'd said before, “I could suck you, if you wanted...” Her mouth waters at the thought.

He pulls over of her slowly and rolls to the side, tugging her against his body and pulling her into a bruising kiss, “Only if you want to sweetheart. Won't take me that long to recover, if you didn't speed it along.”

Sansa touches his chest first, pushing him to lay back and starts kissing his shoulders, raining kisses down his chest and stomach. She reaches his cock and he's half hard again and still coated with their release. Her fingers encircle him at the base and she lowers her mouth to suck on the head of his cock, moaning at the taste. He groans and reaches down to grip her shoulder. She enjoys feeling in control, thrilled as he quickly hardens from her attentions and she hoped to impress him with her skill. 

It isn't long until he has to pull her away to keep from finishing in her mouth. He guides her to straddle him and she impales herself on his member, throwing her head back and crying his name. She's never been on top before and she tries to figure out the right rhythm but can't seem to get the hang of it. Robb puts his hands on her waist to guide her, but she feels self-conscious and bites her lip in frustration. “This isn't working,” She mumbles, closing her eyes to hide the tears that are prickly, feeling foolish.

“Just relax Sansa, it's meant to feel good. It's just like riding...” He trails off.

“A bike? Because I've never done this before!”

“I was going to say horse, but you never got to ride, so that isn't going to help.” He reaches up to strokes her cheek and she leans into the tender touch, “Do you want to change position?”

“Would you mind?” He answers by rolling her to her back, lowering his mouth to her breasts and laving his tongue across her peaked nipples, one after the other. He rolls his hips into her, drawing a soft whimper and she hooks her legs around his, drawing him close.

“Beautiful girl, sweet Sansa.” He buries a hand in her hair to angle her lips for a kiss while the other strokes her thigh, “I'll have you any way you'd like. You looked pretty over me, but you're quite the sight under me.” 

Sansa grips his arms, urging him closer with her legs. She wants him to ravish her, doesn't want him to ever stop, “More, I want more Robb. I want you to fuck me, please.” 

He doesn't tease her any further, slamming into her, bracing himself over her and nuzzling her ear, “Like this? Is this how you want to be fucked? This from that sweet girl that almost couldn't say cock? Guess you just needed a good fuck. Tell me sweetheart, anyone ever fucked you like this? Given it to you this well?” His fingers find her clit once more, and she's close, walls starting to pulse as she nears her orgasm.

“No Robb, nobody else ever made me feel this good. I'm going to come, just for you. Robb!” She feels herself squeezing around him as she comes and he spills inside her, leaving her a quivering mess below him. His lips find her's, another wet kiss that makes her want him all over again. Her hands caress down his back as they lay joined, hidden away in their winter paradise. She wonders how long this storm can last, she'd always coveted her brother's love and now she had what she never dared hope to claim. She didn't want this time to end.


End file.
